The Enterprise Logs, Volume 1
(The Enterprise Logs) | number = 1 | miniseries = | minino = | author = Dick Wood | storyby = | illustrator = Nevio Zaccara, Alberto Giolitti | editor = | printed = | covers = | published = | first published = October 1967 - September 1970 | format = Paperback | original format = 8 comics | format2 = | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 224 | story = | publisher = Golden Press | original publisher = Gold Key Comics | ISBN = ISBN 0307111857 | date = 2260s | stardate = various | altcover = | altcaption = }} The Enterprise Logs, Volume 1 was the first of four omnibus collections reprinting stories from the first series of Star Trek comic books, which were published by Gold Key Comics in the 1960s and 1970s. It also contained two new short stories featuring James T. Kirk and Montgomery Scott. The collection was published by Golden Press in . Summary ;From the book jacket : Star Fleet Command :Star Fleet Headquarters :United Federation of Planets :TO: Commander, Records Section Stardate 6289.74 :Star Fleet Archives, Bldg. C :Washington, D.C. '' :''RE: '''The Enterprise Logs' :''1. Nearly five years ago the UFP Starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] was ordered into service with Captain James T. Kirk in command. His orders read in part: '' ::"... to explore new worlds and seek out new life... to boldly go where no man has gone before." :This mission will end Star Date 6368.20 when the ''Enterprise will put into Headquarters for refitting.'' :2. Pursuant to a resolution of the Committee for Policy Review and Evaluation, you are hereby ordered to begin assemblage of documents relating to the above referenced mission, hereafter specified as The Enterprise Logs. You will begin this assembly immediately and will transmit your data directly to Central Computer Terminus E-12, Division of Document Integrity. Data will be transmitted under covert Security Code E-12/ Tri/6, for final conversion to print medium. '' :''3. You will transmit pertinent data under the following designated key terms: Ship's Logs, Captain's Log, Science, Engineering and Medical Logs, Psychofile, Transcorder memo-fax, sub-light correspondence. Future key term designations will be brought to your attention when required. You will begin transmission with Log specified 1.00 through 8.00. '' :''4. Classification of this data is NEED TO KNOW and is limited to the attached distribution list. You are hereby ordered to retain only key term index and thesaurus and mark those TOP SECRET. '' :''5. Failure to comply with security and classification procedures is illegal and punishable according to Security Act KR/UFP 3.1. '' :''6. You are hereby ordered to take the necessary steps in preparing all documents, affidavits, records, memofax et cetera on above referenced subject, in anticipation of transmittal to above agency as per Committee request. '' :''Date of Transmission 7/12 :Arthur L. Mason, Admiral of the Fleet Sec: AW :Chief of Staff Tr. Code: E15/01 :Star Fleet Command Lic: 006 '' :''Transmission confirmed 7/12 Code E15/01 Cler: AR Contents * "Captain James T. Kirk: Psycho-File" * "The Planet of No Return" (#1) * "The Devil's Isle of Space" (#2) * "Invasion of the City Builders" (#3) * "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" (#4) * "The Ghost Planet" (#5) * "When Planets Collide" (#6) * "A Page From Scotty's Diary" * "The Voodoo Planet" (#7) * "The Youth Trap" (#8) References :Reference list for features exclusive to this volume only. Characters :Hux • Benjamin Kirk • James T. Kirk • Winona Kirk • Kivo • Blanda Lane • Arthur Mason • • L.R. Nazoyo • Will Rogge • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Janet Wallace Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • • hyperdrive sports-track • nukemobile Locations :Alpha Centauri • Axanar • Earth (Moonbeam Club • Starfleet Academy • Star Fleet Headquarters • Washington, DC) • Phobos (Phobos Base) • Planetary Fort 127 • Starfleet Base 12-N • Xaraka XII Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Klingon States and organizations :Committee for Policy Review and Evaluation • Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Command Science and technology :biophysics • diverter • identi-fax • magne-tape • psychofile • type-3 phaser • spinal disc Ranks and titles :admiral • biophysicist • cadet • captain • chief of staff • colonel • commander • doctor • duty officer • lieutenant • fleet admiral • general • lieutenant commander • photographer Other references :Axanar Peace Mission • engagement • Karagite Order of Heroism • Klingon Repulsion • magnesium • milk • Security Act KR/UFP 3.1 • stardate • Starfleet Gallantry Citation • Medal of Honor • Supreme Medal of Honor Timeline ;2245 : Kirk receives his father's posthumous decoration. ;2151 : Kirk enters Starfleet Academy. ;2264 : Kirk receives command of Enterprise ;stardate 28.3.17 : Kirk receives a favorable service appraisal of his time as commanding officer. ;stardate 6289.74 : Kirk receives notice that his ship's log entries are due at HQ. Appendices Images Hux.jpg|Hux. Kivo.jpg|Kivo. Rogge.jpg|Will Rogge. alberto giolitti.jpg|Alberto Giolitti. EL1-Wallace.jpg|Janet Wallace. EL1-Blanda-Lane.jpg|Blanda Lane. EL1-Kirk-Psychofile.jpg|Kirk's psychofile. EL1-Sportstrack.jpg|hyperdrive sports-track. EL1-Xaraka-12.jpg|Xaraka XII Enterprise Logs Volume1.jpg|Cover image. Connections External links * Enterprise Logs, Volume 1, The